


But Im Looking Back At You (Youre the one who told me to never look back)

by RivTheWriter



Series: Percy De Sardet And Captain Vasco. [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Female De Sardet (GreedFall), Friends to Lovers, GreedFall Spoilers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male De Sardet (GreedFall), Mutual Pining, Only diverges from canon sliightly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Canon Compliant, Semi-Greedfall Spoilers, Semi-slow romance, Semi-slowburn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, They dont know its mutual yet, hints of sadness, semi-slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: The Twin De Sardets take off on an adventure and eventually get split up, leaving the family mage, Percy, with one Captain Vasco. The same man who Percy may or may not be smitten with..Whos to say what will occur?Title from: Shower Day by The Amazing Devil
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Series: Percy De Sardet And Captain Vasco. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. What Endless Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The De Sardet family was well known.. A ill mother whom was princess.. And two children. Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I would like to quickly say, Thank you so much for reading. Knowing people read my content and enjoy it makes my day.. If you would like you could leave a comment! 
> 
> The comment doesn't have to be short! You could write a whole paragraph and I'd still be extremely thankful for your comment..
> 
> With all that said.. Enjoy 💖

The De Sardet family was well known.. A ill mother whom was princess.. And two children. Twins. 

Percy De Sardet, a young naturally deep grey haired, silver-blue eyed man with a talent for magic unlike any other, He could cast spells as easy as breathing. A man devoted to study and kindness, with a longing for adventure on the open seas.

And his sister. 

Pretoria De Sardet, Her hair was a wild red, eyes a deep green almost as deep as a forest mid-summer. She looked nothing like her twin... Their mother always claimed she looked more like their father than anyone else in the family. She was a master swordswoman and she was proud to be a noble.

They were so different yet so similar.. When one got in trouble the other was right by their side.. Add their cousin into the mix and it would suddenly turn into something much more dramatic than it was originally. 

One day it.. changed. The twins grew distant. Less receptive of eachother. And it only got worse as their mothers condition progressed. 

Percy sat in the portrait room with Pretoria. Keeping silent and looking in the specific pose the painter had asked of him, picking at his nails subconciously.

Pretoria shot a glance his way, narrowing her gaze before looking back at the painter. Clearing her throat "So brother. You seem anxious"

Percy let out a soft laugh "Is it that obvious?"

"You're shaking like a leaf. Your eyes keep flitting around like hummingbirds. I'd say it's quite obvious"

"I.. Simply do not know what will become of mother when we head off on our journey.." He mumbled "I fear leaving her.. I wish not to lose her"

Pretoria blinked, looking at her brother who was usually emotionally closed off to everyone, especially her these last few years. "Percy.." she said softly, moving a hand to gently pat her brother's shoulder "It's okay.. I'm sure mother will be fine.. She's in good hands.."

The tears that the grey-haired male was holding back finally fell, rolling down his cheeks in heavy revulets. The painter noticed this and stepped out, leaving them their privacy. 

Pretoria pulled Percy into a tight hug, rubbing circles into her brothers back "Mother will be ok... She wouldnt want you to cry.."

"I'm sorry.." Percy mumbled, hiding his face in Pretoria's shoulder

"What for?"

"For pushing you away.. I thought I could deal with the thought of losing mother alone but.."

"But nothing.. It's okay Perc... I promise. No harm done. " Pretoria smiled softly " And to be honest? I'm glad you pushed me away, I took the time away from you to get myself a date~" she smirked

Percy sniffled, raising a brow "You? On a date?"

"Mhm. With a lovely lass called a glass of wine~" she laughs 

Percy snorted, letting out a weepy chuckle "I bet you had a great date huh?" 

"Oh that I did, brother. that I did. " she ruffled his already messy locks, moving so he can see her face.

His nose was red, bags under his eyes more pronounced from crying. He gave a weak smile up at his sister "Thanks.. 'Toria." 

Pretoria just shook her head "Theres no need Perc.. just.. stay strong... you're our new legate. You've got some big shoes to fill. And you're quuite the shortie" she teased softly, trying to draw a laugh from her brother.

Her teasing worked as Percy let out laugh "We are the same height 'Toria and you know that"

"Do I? Do I know that Perc? or have I been saving your pride by telling you that we're the same height?"

Percy let out a fake scandelized gasp "You would never-"

"You never know brother~" 

They found themselves laughing together, Percy's tears drying on his cheeks. 

"Now.. Let's go say goodbye to mother and make sure Kurt doesn't get lost." Pretoria smiled. 

After a very teary goodbye to their mother they set out, hunting for their cousin Constantin, helping around town.. And meeting their captain.

Pretoria took one look at Captain Vasco and knew her brother was going to fall head over heels...

But first her brother made a fool of himself by calling the ship they were going to be traveling on, a boat.. which seemed to make Vasco more than a bit apprehensive about Percy.

Before they could set off, Percy hunted down a missing ship member and got him back, while Pretoria and Kurt went smuggling swords into the warehouse.

Everything was going well.. and they were finally ready to board.. Until a creature they were transporting awoke and broke out. It targeted Constantin but Percy pulled him out of the way before shoving him into Pretoria's arms. "Get Constantin, The Captain, yourself and Kurt to safety!" He shouted, gloved hands begining to glow with magic 

Pretoria's heart pounded in her chest as fear filled her veins "You cant possibly mean youre taking that thing on by yourself?!" 

Percy looked up at her with a nod and a nervous grin "I'm the legate arent I? I'm supposed to protect. besides, You don't have your swords on you.. But if I don't make it-"

"Don't fucking say that-"

"Pretoria. If I don't make it. Let mother know I tried my best ok?" 

Pretoria stared as Kurt pulled her out of the dangerzone, watching her brother dodge out of the grasp of the beast.

Percy cast spell after spell, making sure to keep an eye on his energy as each spell tugged at a part of him he could feel.. If one were to ask him what it felt like, he would probably have to say something akin to stretching sugar to make candyfloss, if you do it when its too cold, the sugar breaks and shatters, and one could say thats how running out of energy felt..

The battle continued for a while, Percy keeping on his feet and circling the creature, avoiding most of its attacks. Of course one or two did hit, A sharp piece of metal jamming itself into his shoulder, he let out a loud shout, stumbling and falling to a knee. He cast one last spell before his energy shattered like glass, causing him to fall limp to the ground. 

A scream ripped itself from both Pretoria and the monster. One of fear of losing a brother.. And one of death. 

When the monster fell aside, dead and bleading, Pretoria pushed out of Kurt's grasp, rushing to her brothers side. Along side her was the captain, Vasco, pressing two fingers to Percy's pulse point. 

"He's still alive. But weak. He needs his rest. Let's get him aboard." He said softly, brushing the hair from Percy's face before lifting him

Pretoria watched the captain with a hum "Got a kind side to you captain.. I can tell. I may not have any magic, but your eyes give you away. You worry about people. Even ones you just met" she smiled softly

Vasco looked at her with a sharp gaze. "The safety of my crew and my ships passengers is always the first thing on my mind. You're my passengers now.. So I'm going to worry if any of you are injured. I'll have our ship doc take a look at his shoulder."

Pretoria just nodded, smiling softly to herself, knowing her brother to be in good hands..

Percy was stuck in bed for most if not all of the journey, only going up on deck when the captain was able to help him. Percy didn't know why the captain didnt just let Kurt or Pretoria help him up and about.. but something about the hand on the small of his back, reassuringly resting there when Percy would stand or move to lean on the side of the ship.. made him feel safe.. at peace with the fact that even though the side-effects of energy drain left him like this.. he was safe and cared for.. 

When they got on land Pretoria and Percy split onto seperate paths, searching different parts of the island.. Percy took Vasco and Kurt while Pretoria left with the horned girl that Percy never caught the name of.. 

Percy stopped for a moment. Trying to clear the air with Vasco, who had grown increasingly distant and had shot more glares at the legate than he had before.. 

He took a deep breath in. "Vasco.. I do apologize if I did anything to make you upset. If this is about me calling your ship a boat.. I deeply apologize. I ment no disrespect" he bowed his head, looking at the ground

Vasco raised a brow "No.. it isn't that. De Sardet. I just.. dont have the best relations with nobles"

What percy said next threw Vasco through a loop. 

Percy nods and looks up at him "I understand.. Nobles can be tiring and stuck up.. I.. never really liked being one. Being out here? Adventuring? This is all I could have asked for... I'm just.. Glad I got to meet you. perhaps we can become.. good friends?" he offered with a gentle smile.

Vasco's heart fluttered, he blushed and looked away with a cough "Maybe I was wrong about you. De Sardet.. and.. Maybe we can become friends.. We shall see"

Percy smiled more " I hope we can"


	2. In ways that cant be said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy seemed to get along with Vasco just fine, making jokes back and forth, slowly but surely Vasco was breaking down the mage's walls that he had up around him.. 
> 
> Percy didn't realize it at first.. but then one day he did..

Percy seemed to get along with Vasco just fine, making jokes back and forth, slowly but surely Vasco was breaking down the mage's walls that he had up around him.. 

Percy didn't realize it at first.. but then one day he did..

The sun peaked out over the buildings, Percy having been up all night tracking down extortionists. After being up for the last two nights trying to keep bandits from harming the citizens of new serene, He was dead tired, on the verge of passing out, when Vasco placed a warm hand on his shoulder and began guiding him back to the De Sardet House, shaking his head softly. "Come now De Sardet.. you can't burn the candle at both ends like this. "

"I'm fine, Captain Vasco. I've had many a night of chasing after my cousin trying to keep him out of trouble. I can even run on ten minutes of sleep" Percy gave a weak smile

"You haven't even had ten minutes of sleep. De Sardet. And I'm not letting you kill youself with exhaustion" Vasco said, pinching the bridge of his nose "Come on now, up you go" he said as he led the legate up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Percy whined "I'm fine. vasco I just-"

"Need sleep. Percy."

Percy's head snapped up at the fact that vasco had just called him his first name, eyes widening in disbelief

Vasco laughed softly, not something he does often "What, De Sardet? not used to your own name?"

"It's just- this is the first time you've ever called me something other than De Sardet... especially my first name"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No.. no not at all.. you're my friend. you should be able to call me by my name." Percy said softly. looking away "I just.. not many people do anymore. 'Cept my sister of course but she calls me Perc and I call her 'Toria.."

"She's the only one who calls you percy anymore? what about your cousin?"

"He just calls me cousin. my mom.. she.. she just calls me her little sapling"

"Her little sapling.. thats adorable. Percy." Vasco smiled softly, gently removing the heavy coat from the De Sardet's shoulders and turned to hang it up on the coat rack.

Percy looked at the fireplace in the room, letting out a soft sigh "I.. I suppose"

"Is something the matter?"

"I just.. all I knew back on the continent was.. people calling my sister and I cursed for our marks.. thats why no one really reffered to me as Percy, only De Sardet.. and now we're here and so far the people native to this island have confused me for one of their own and a inquisitor believed I was a, as he claims, heratic cultist. and.. I dont know what to think of it."

".... Well..." Vasco looked at the mark, stepping forward and gently brushing his thumb against it, feeling the stubble that coated it and the almost plant like feeling of the mark itself. "Think of it like this... Your mother used to call you her little sapling... and the mark on your face has a vine esque feel to it... Maybe your lovely childhood nickname came from this mark?"

"But she seemed so fond of the nickname.. Why would it have come from something so... Grotesque?"

"Gro-" vasco cut himself off with a laugh "Gods above, Percy. It's not. Its quite.. elegant and.. beautiful" he comments softly, his gaze softer than usual, cupping percy's jaw ever so gently, eyes taking in the look of the legate, his face was flushed a gentle rose color, wide steel-blue eyes locked with the naut captain's, his breath hitching and lips parting slightly.

Percy felt himself leaning forwards subconciously, his eyes falling into a half-lidded state.. their lips a hairs width apart from eachother.. 

Vasco flushed and stepped back with a soft nervous cough, looking away from Percy. "You should get some rest. De Sardet."

Percy's head spun as his heart drummed against his chest, a spaced out "Huh?" left his lips before he snapped out of his dazs "Oh- right.. uh.. I.. I should" he cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. "Goodnight. Captain Vasco."

"Goodnight. De Sardet." He nods to Percy, tipping his hat to the legate before heading out of the bedroom, allowing Percy some time to himself.

Percy let out a sputtered breath, closing his eyes and running a hand over where Vasco had held his jaw, he smiled softly, heart still fluttering in his chest like a monarch butterfly trying to escape out of a closed shop window. 

He flopped backwards onto his bed, running a hand through his grey locks. "... Beautiful huh?" he commented to himself softly, a finger tracing the vine like marking....


	3. Filled With Wonder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco noticed Percy pushing himself even harder as time went on but it at least seemed like he was getting better rest.. He still helped as many people as he could, while getting sleep when he could... Percy could never say no to helping others. 
> 
> Especially the naut captian himself.
> 
> In which Vasco asks Percy for a favor.

Vasco noticed Percy pushing himself even harder as time went on but it at least seemed like he was getting better rest.. He still helped as many people as he could, while getting sleep when he could... Percy could never say no to helping others. 

Especially the naut captian himself.

The waves crashed harsh against the dock as the wind picked up, Percy sat, watching the storm clouds roll in, humming softly to himself, Gray locks shifting in the breeze, bags benethe his eyes much more prominant than usual in the amber glow of the setting sun, his steel-blue eyes focused on that sight, a whistful sigh leaving his lips..

Soft footfalls approached him, He recognized them as Vasco's and scooted to the side to give him room to sit.

Vasco let out a soft laugh "Knew it was me, huh De Sardet?" The naut said before sitting

" Mhm. Know your steps anywhere. Is something the matter, Captain Vasco?" Percy looked at him and instantly regretted it as his heart fluttered in his chest. 

Vasco looked almost godly in this light, the colors from the sun making it seem like the captain's eyes were glowing, the brightness brought out the intricate tattoos that trailed and dipped past his collar... Percy wished he knew where all of them led.. what stories they told... 

Vasco smiled at the Legate, the smile was.. gorgeous, it made Percy feel warm, his face flushing a soft red.

"I have.. need of your help. De Sardet. Help with something no one else can."

"Mh? What is it?" Percy tilts his head.

"So I presume you know nauts are either sea-born or sea-given? Well.. I was sea-given, and I wish to know my birth name. What family I could be a part of.. But the admiral doesn't give out that information." Vasco leaned back on the heels of his palms, looking up at the sky.

"And you need me to sneak in and steal the documents?" Percy grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I can get that done for you."

"You'd do that for me De Sardet? Truely? How can I repay you?" 

"Oh theres no need. Trust me. You're my friend. I'm going to do this for you. No charge."

Vasco looked at the Legate, eyes slightly wide with shock before they relaxed and he smiled again. "You're too kind Percy.."

Percy stood, flushing deeper as his voice cracked "Yes well.. I'll go retrieve the documents you just, stay here alright?" 

"I shall wait for you." Vasco said before turning his attention to the sea. 

When Percy returned he was beaming with the energy of a post-theft celebration, rushing to Vasco while holding the scroll containing his birth information. 

"Vasco, I'm back" Percy said, grinning. 

When Vasco looked at Percy it was like the world stopped. While Percy looked disheveled and tired, he also looked as though he was full of life and wonder, he had the smile of someone who had just gone through a harsh challenge and survived. 

The gray hair of Percy fell into his heartwarming steel-blue eyes, cheeks flushed from running to Vasco, his breath coming out in pants..

Vasco gulped slightly, eyes trailing over the noble's form, licking his lips subconciously when they landed on Percy's.. Oh if only he could tell the noble all that went on in his mind... The things he would say to him.. How he would kiss every inch of Percy's mark.. How he would hold Percy close.. Hold his hands and perhaps settle down with him..

He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts as time returned to him, He stood and approached Percy, Looking down at the Legate's hands, one which held the scroll. "Is that it?" he asked, nervous.

"It is, do you wish to read it with me here or do you wish to be alone?" Percy asked softly, handing him the scroll. "If you need time to to yourself I'll gladly go for a walk until you need me again."

"No.. No it's quite alright. You can stay, I want you to be the first to know besides me." Vasco's hands shook as he spoke, clutching the scroll. "Here we go then.." he muttered before pulling the scroll open..

The paper was weathered, faded, yet Vasco could see the name scrawled there perfectly..

Léandre d'Arcy.

His name was Léandre d'Arcy..... and he was born a noble...

Vasco looked up at Percy, who waited silently, ready to give comfort at a moments notice. For a noble he didn't act like one.. His eyes held such.. care for the naut captain..

Percy raised a brow in slight confusion as Vasco looked up at him with unreadable eyes "So? What does it say Vasco?" 

Vasco cleared his throat. "It says I was born Léandre d'Arcy. Son to the noble family, d'Arcy. Do- Have you ever met them before?"

Percy blinked "I believe I met the d'Arcy's once.. a long time ago. At a celebration my Uncle was holding.. They have another son.. probably not much younger than you.."

"They do? So that would mean I have a brother.." Vasco said, humming before nodding to himself, he put a hand on Percy's shoulder, smiling at the shorter male. "Thank you. Percy. For your help.. I will need time to think on this.."

"It's not a problem at all Vasco.. I'm glad I could help.. If you need anything else, or just someone to talk to. I'm here" Percy smiled back, standing on his tiptoes slightly before planting a gentle kiss to Vasco's cheek. Hes a good foot shorter than the naut, standing at about 5'6 in comparison to Vasco's 6'0 self.. 

Percy turned and started to walk away, back to the De Sardet house before it got too late.. Blushing at what he had just done.

Vasco blinked, knowing how close they came to kissing last time they saw eachother in private he knew that Percy held some form of feelings for him but he wasnt expecting a peck on the cheek. His face slowly flushed into a red tint as he processed the cheek kiss.. 

He let out a shocked laugh, followed by an exhale of "Quick bastard.. maybe next time youll stick around so that we can talk about what we mean to eachother.."


	4. Your voice it carries over, The hubbub and the hum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco needs another favor from Percy, but Percy has need of a favor himself.. To figure out what has been being kept from him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> First off I would like to say Thank you for reading!!! I really appreciate it!! 
> 
> Secondly, I did n o t realize there were so many people who named their De Sardet Percy, I guess we all have the same braincell sometimes huh?
> 
> I want to give some insight into why I chose the name Percy.
> 
> I was going through a name generator and I fell in love with the name Percy, his original name before it was Percy was going to be Nathaniel, but Percy fits better for him being the twin of Pretoria!
> 
> Fun fact: His middle name is the name of my Bloodborne character: Basely! aka Basil! (who may be making an apperance on my ao3!)
> 
> and Finally, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Vasco wanted to find his brother..

And it was easy with the help of Percy DeSardet, the ever helpful legate, quick to drop everything to help people.. All it took was a trip to some city, and following the trail from there.. And it did help Vasco grow closer to Percy..

What wasn't easy was facing his feelings for the legate.. He was pissed at first. Pissed at Percy for being.. well.. a noble. for having the life he could have had.. for being so kind and caring..

and then he slowly realized his feelings for the man he called his friend.. were not just feelings of friendship.. but feelings of love as they played off of eachothers personalities well.. The snarky Naut and the caring legate..

He had a plan.. to get his ship back.. but for that he needed Percy's help again..

He was going to knock on the door to the DeSardet house when it swung open to a disheveld Percy. Vasco trailed his eyes over Percy's form, His grey almost black locks were tangled, as though he had been raking his hands through it roughly, out of either anxiety or frustraition.. 

Percy's oh so bright eyes now unusually dim, a deep sorrow lingering in them, The tinge of red on the Legate's nose was only the second indicator of the fact that the man Vasco had grown to love had been crying.

His shirt was creased, wrinkled and untucked from his pants, jacket half hanging off of him as he struggled to put it on, the sleeve he didn't have on being inside out. 

Even when he looks like this he takes Vasco's breath away.. 

"Vasco! I was just headed to look for you. You have perfect timing" Percy said quickly, managing to finally get that rogue sleeve on before picking at the skin on his hands.

"For me, DeSardet? Is everything alright?" Vasco was getting worried, had something bad happened?

Percy breathed in. "I need to get an audience with your admiral. You know those ruins we found? I went back to them on my own- I know I know 'You could have gotten hurt' but I had to.. I had this urge that we didnt find everything when we found the seal we did.. so I dug around the rubble and I found.. well. what looks like a family crest. My family crest..."

"The DeSardet Family Crest?" Vasco blinked "Are you sure?"

"Theres nothing else it could be.. I need to ask your admiral about travel between the mainland and here.. "

"Then lets go get you to the admiral" Vasco gently took Percy's hand, leading him dowm to the docks...

The tale that The Admiral spun.. Was one that shocked the two who listened..

Percy felt cold, his heart pounding in his ears as the naut admiral told him the truth of Pretoria and his birth.... That they were born at sea to a mother who was a native of this island..

Percy felt Vasco's warm hand on his shoulder, his breath sputtered as tears rose to his eyes. He couldnt believe everything he knew... had been a lie.. 

Vasco pulled Percy against his chest, one hand gently holding onto his head, the other rubbing circles into the shorter male's back. "I'm sorry.. Percy.." he mumbled softly

The shorter man shook in Vasco's grasp, soft sobs spilling out and were muffled by vasco's shirt..They stood like this for a good hour.. waiting for Percy to calm down enough to stand on his own

Vasco gently reached to wipe tears from his cheeks "Are you holding up?"

"I.. I am... I need to tell Constantin... and 'Toria.." Percy mumbled, movimg to try to walk but ended up stumbling and falling.. but he didn't hit the ground. Because Vasco had caught him. 

"Percy" Vasco muttered softly "You need a moment. Telling them can wait a few minutes.. Take some time, process things..just.. give yourself some time." he brushed a rogue hair from Percy's face. 

Percy looked up at him, the pain in those eyes.. the fear.. it made vasco's heart ache and cry out, he wanted nothing more than to hold him close, promise the legate that he was going to be okay.. 

Vasco helped Percy stand, holding onto him gently and keeping him steady "Take deep breaths. Percy. Lean on me if you need to. Lets get you home, okay?"

Percy nodded gently and allowed himself to be guided back to The DeSardet House.. 

When they had made it up to Percy's bedroom, a headache was setting in.. The legate's whole body was alight in tingles as if every limb had fallen asleep at once..

Vasco spoke to him, to comfort him, but to Percy it was muffled. as if coming from underwater...and then he fell limp in Vasco's arms..

When Percy awoke he was in bed, a worried Vasco by his side gently holding one of his hands. His hat was set aside, the candle light glinting off of his eyes, making them sparkle like jewels..

Percy sat up

"Goodmorning. Percy.. How do you feel?" Vasco asked, gently running a thumb over the back of the Legate's hand.

Percy tried to speak and it came out as a soft croak, voice raw from lack of use.

"Here, Take a sip of water, Percy, it will help." Vasco said softly, retrieving it for him and gently holding it to the legate's lips

Percy sipped from the glass carefully before trying to speak again. "Thank you Vasco... I'm sorry I.. Got how I did..."

Vasco smiled fondly, brushing hair from the Legate's face "It's quite alright Percy.. It was hard news to hear.. How are you feeling?"

Percy shrugged lightly "Like I got run over by a horse drawn carraige.."

Vasco shook his head "I'm sorry.. Is there anything I can do?"

Percy looked up at Vasco, brows knitting in thought. "Stay?"

Vasco flushed softly "Of course. Percy... I wont leave your side."

Percy gave a soft, thankful nod towards Vasco "Thank you Vasco.. I don't think I could be alone right now.."

Vasco nods back "No need to thank me Percy... I will be right here.. You're not alone.." He said as he raised the hand of the legate to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it.. "You're never alone."

Percy gave a weak smile "I know... When I'm with you I know I'm not alone..."


End file.
